


Happiness Comes

by delightfulmania



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Depression, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Hatred, Spideypool - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightfulmania/pseuds/delightfulmania
Summary: Wade is having a bad time. He meets Peter Parker, and they fall in love.





	Happiness Comes

On the inside, Wade had given up. He was falling, hiding his long nights of staring himself in the mirror repeating again and again the word ugly until it lost all meaning. Hiding the nights he wondered why he was immortal, and sometimes wished that he could just die. He hid all this beneath his exterior of jokes, of sarcastic humour that presented himself as a confident clown, full of jokes and cheer. Beneath that, he was falling apart.

He was having a night. Sitting on a building ledge, he knew throwing himself off of it would do nothing yet here he sat. He couldn’t stop going over all his mistakes, all his flaws. He was having a painful day, one where his skin burned and he just wanted it all to stop.

It wouldn’t. Not until days later, when he would finally feel better, but for now he was stuck with the haunting feeling of his body dying, and then healing itself, over and over and over. He brought the flask from his pocket to his chapped and scarred lips, the burn of the gin going down his throat a welcome heat, as warmth rose in his cheeks from the alcohol. He looked down across the city as he drank, kicking his legs back and forth. The city was calm, well, on the outside. Inside was chaos, crime, broken hearts. Inside was what he felt in his own heart and body, pain. He knew this was a negative way of looking at it, but tonight as he sat on this building he didn’t care. All he cared was that he felt alone and lost, not knowing who he was outside the character he played.

As he twisted the lid of the flask back on, he sighed, a tear slipping out of his eye for a brief second before he quickly swiped it away with his glove. He wouldn’t let himself cry, not here. His mask sat beside him, and the breeze across his face felt cold on the stains of previous tears. So maybe he had let himself cry, but only a bit. Only a small amount, because he couldn’t stand it. He felt weak when he cried, well, he felt weak a lot, but in particular when his pain manifested itself into physical form and slid down his scarred face. 

He was sitting there, contemplating why men couldn’t cry, a topic that he had picked up on to ignore the darker topic of why he was unlovable, when he looked down and witnessed a robbery begin. Sighing to himself, he figured that helping someone out was better than sitting here in his own misery, and although he was slightly tipsy it was easy for him to climb down the building and launch at the thief.

That was as far as he went before it all spiraled from normal to out of control, as a random masked man showed up in red and blue, and went for the the thief as well.

“Hey! I don’t know who you are, but you better back off! I have this criminal handled” He spoke, as they each held onto one shoulder of the man, who now looked more confused than angry.

“I’m not sure who you and for all I know you are on his side, so I will politely decline, and take him on my own to the police station!” He said, his tone polite and vaguely anxious, as if he was shaken by the situation.  
“I’m just trying to do good here” He said, pulling out a knife and stabbing it into the thieves leg, before dropping him, and giving the items that had been stolen back to the confused and scared woman standing off to the side

“You just stabbed him! How do you call that doing good! Now instead of the police station I have to take him to the hospital!” He sounded violated, as if Wade had insulted him instead of simply stabbing someone, who was doing bad in the first place. But as he contemplated, he realized this new guy seemed kind of cute, and he figured he might as well give his way a go.

“Alright, I’ll take him to the hospital with you, but only if you give me a kiss first” He said, smirking underneath his mask.

“What?”

“I’m kidding, don’t get your panties in a twist. The names Deadpool by the way” He sighed, but instead of with a heavy heart, it was with the undertone of a smile. He liked this guy, even though they had only just met. 

“My name’s Pete- Spider-man” He interrupted himself, “Now let’s get this man help before he bleeds out alright?”

“Awe, no fun” Wade said, mocking disappointment, before catching the glare Spider-Man was giving him, “Alright let’s go” And with that he picked up the man bridal-style, and began walking beside the red and blue hero, much happier with how this night was going.

-

Wade rolled over in bed. It was 2am and he couldn’t sleep, couldn’t rest, his mind a constant train of destruction, falling over itself with anger and sadness. He knew sitting here would do nothing, that all it would bring is more desperation and agony. So he headed out to the rooftops, to let himself air out. He found that funny, chuckling to himself at the thought of being like laundry, needing to be aired out. Although he knew it was somewhat true, that the cool wind pushing against him felt as if it could blow away all the bad, and bring him peace and quiet. He barely noticed that he went to the same rooftop he and Spider-man had met on a week or so ago. It wasn’t that he noticed until he saw a sleeping red and blue clad boy lying on the roof, fast asleep.

After they had dropped off the criminal at the hospital, they had gone to a 24 convenience store to get some snacks, and sat back on the rooftop together, chatting away. As it turned out, they found themselves very similar, having many enjoyments in common. For once in his life, Wade felt as if someone wasn’t annoyed by his sarcastic humour, often centred around himself and ranging from god complex to self deprecating. In fact, Spiderman always seemed to laugh, and unbeknown to Wade, he was blushing beneath his mask.   
When he came amongst the sleeping hero, he didn’t know how to react. He had been gone for a couple of days on merc business, and a nagging voice in his head suggested that the sleeping boy had been sitting up here every night since then, and it made his stomach ache with guilt. ]

“Hey spidey..” He started, approaching the resting body, carefully so as to not startle him awake. That, however, failed, as within a few moments Wade was on his back with Spider-man straddling him, and now frantically apologising.

“Oh my gosh, Deadpool, I’m so sorry I was just asleep and then suddenly you were there! I didn’t know who it was, and I panicked, I am sorry” He was rambling, still sitting on Wades stomach, as the other man started laughing.

“Oh baby boy you’re adorable, it’s okay, don’t worry.” He paused, then looked up at the man on top of him, “Have you been up here every night since we met?”

“No! I was just.. watching out for bad guys..” Spidey turned his head to the side, “Yeah, I was waiting for you. I wanted to talk to you again.”

“Oh Spidey, you’re precious. We can do more than talk though” He winked, and Spider-man giggled, literally giggled, before it turned into coughing. It was all Wade could do not to kiss the man, as he was filled with happiness.

Spider-man climbed off of him, and sat beside the merc, crossing his legs and putting his arms behind him to hold him up. Wade sat up and turned to look at the other man. It was a few minutes before they talked again, found themselves just staring at each other, before Wade spoke.

“See something you like?” He quipped, but there was a soft tone to his voice, mixed with the familiar sarcasm.

“Yeah, you” Spider-man responded, and then immediately descended into a fit of giggles. 

Deadpool felt as if his chest was going to explode with adoration, the pure energy filling the space previously inhabited by negative emotions, and he felt pure and whole.

Spider-man looked down at his watch, an old barely working thing, and looked back up.

“I should probably get going, alright?” He said, softly, voice dripping in the sadness he felt at leaving the other man.

“Alright, Mr spider-man, I’ll see you later then?” Wade said, hopefully, his sarcastic exterior melted by the sweetness of the situation.

“Of course, Mr Deadpool. Goodnight!” With his goodbye, feeling bold, he kissed the taller man on the cheek, which was more of just a touch of one mask to another, but Deadpool Beamed.

As the Spider swung away, Wade found himself smiling to himself, and when he realised, thought to himself “Boy have I got it bad.”


End file.
